The Keeper of the Winchester Brothers
by MusicIsLife402
Summary: The Winchester brothers need someone to look after them, despite how often they say they don't. Along comes Victoria, a young woman they saved before she ended up dead like her roommate. Short time after, she decides to join them. Someone needs to look after them, she's positive she's the right person for the job. Dribbles about their adventures. M for language/smut later on.
1. How it all started

**Hello everyone! So these dribbles are something I started when I was bored or in a mood. A friend of mine read them and said I should put them up for others to read. So I am. These are not to be taken seriously, like at all. I don't have the timeline really figured out. Honestly haven't thought much about the timeline, one of these days I'll get it figured out. These are something I write when I am bored or in a mood. Characters might seem a little out of character at times, and I apologize for it. Again these are dribbles that I write for fun, I am not trying to get everything perfect.**

 **I still hope you enjoy them!**

 **Please review too! Would love to hear your thoughts and suggestions! Have a idea or thought you'd like to see? Leave me a comment or a PM.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Duffel bag thrown over shoulder causing the small brunette to lean slightly in the opposite direction she looked up at the two tall men. Chin lifted in the air in defiance, daring them to argue with what she was about to say.

"I'm coming with you two." She spoke firmly with a short nod.

Dean Winchester looked at the brunette with a scoffing frown. "Excuse me? Last time I checked we didn't invite you to come with us."

"Didn't have too, I'm coming no matter what."

She told them, hazel eyes looking between the two, one looking more perplexed over this new development, the other looked annoyed and angry.

"The hell you are." Dean growled looking at her.

"You are not a hunter Victoria! There is no way in hell you are coming with us!"

"I'm not saying I am a hunter! I don't have to do the extremely dangerous stuff! But I am coming with you guys." She argued back, duffel bag dropping to the ground beside her, arms crossing over her busty chest.

"No, you are not. We are not about to drag you into this anymore then we already have." Dean argued back, jaw setting stubbornly, refusing to budge on this matter.

Not that it fazed Victoria, the 22 year old wasn't bothered by the angry stubborn look in Dean's green eyes.

"See that isn't your choice! It's _mine._ " She snapped back. "It's my choice to come with you, it's my choice to go deeper into the hunter world."

Sam interjected before Dean could snap back.

"It's still dangerous Victoria. You have your whole life ahead of you. Go be normal and safe." There was close to a pleading tone in Sam's voice. Those hazel eyes of his looking more like a pleading puppy then human right now. Despite how effective those puppy eyes normally were, they didn't work on the young woman…. Or at least not _this_ time.

Shifting her weight looking at them, a ghost of a smile curved her lips.

"You and I both know normal went out the window when I came home to find my roommate dead on the floor laying in a pool of her own blood with a monster hovering over her ripping out her guts." Victoria pointed out ending with a soft sigh, hands falling to her sides.

"I don't want normal, I've never been quote unquote normal in the first place. I want to help, make the world a better place, a safer place and this is how I can." She said looking between them continuing before either brother could argue more. Her tone firm if not a little pleading for them to understand. She had always wanted to 'save the world.' Wanted to do some good, but she wasn't exactly the most talented person in the world. Hadn't liked school at all and dropped out of college within the first year because it hadn't been a good fit for her. But this… This was something Victoria could do. She could take care of people, help and do what was needed. She could do this. Take care of two of the people that kept this world safe from monsters, this was how she could make a difference.

"I can help by helping you too." She insisted, the ghost of a smile widening ever so slightly. A glint of hope in her hazel eyes.

"You two both need someone. And you can lie all you want saying you don't need anyone, you have each other and all that shit but lets be honest. It's all a lie. You two need someone and you know it, if anything just to help keep you two a tiny bit sane and from loosing it all together. Making coffee, food runs, looking stuff up, covering for you two, going into the ladies bathroom to look for someone when you can't. Settling the arguments. Be a friend. I can do that."

There was a sense of purpose swelling inside of her. Everyone wanted to find that sense of purpose, a place where they belonged and all that inspirational hallmark card crap. Victoria had felt that shortly after meeting the Winchester brothers. It was crazy, she knew this, probably made her look insane but she didn't care.

"Victoria.." Sam started but she interrupted him.

"I know, it's dangerous and I can very well die at any given moment and it's almost a given that I'll die young. My aim is horrible when it comes to a gun and I get grossed out at times, and scream when a spider is anywhere near me but I can do this. For once I finally feel like this is really something I can do. I can be there for you two, help take care of two of the people that protect this world." She insisted looking between them, rocking on the balls of her feet a little.

Heaving a sigh Sam looked from Victoria to Dean, he was wary of the idea yes but for the short time he had known Victoria. He had learned few things, she was just as stubborn as they were, when she set her mind to something there was nothing stopping her. He had the feeling that if they didn't let her, she'd get a car and fallow them that way.

"No, it's to dangerous. You wanna help? Then go have a normal life! You didn't die, now go live. That is how you can help." Dean huffed close to glaring at the woman standing in front of him. He didn't want to drag her into this anymore then they already had. It wasn't that Dean didn't enjoy Victoria's company, in fact is was the exact opposite. He found himself greatly enjoying her company, she was funny and sarcastic. Smarter then she gave herself credit for, she had this way about her that drew people to her. As cheesy and chick flick as it sounded she had this light about her. It was for those reasons Dean didn't want her to go with them. He didn't want her to have a hunter's life. He didn't want this to ruin that light she had.

"I am going to live." She pointed out, that smile turning into a slight grin. "Besides what is normal anyway? Seriously hunting and killing monsters and scary things is normal for you two, that is your normal." She pointed out with a shrug. "If you are worried about things being dangerous then you might as well try and force me into a big plastic bubble. Everything can be dangerous, people die from falling coconuts. Coconuts, Dean." She stressed making wild hand gestures while she spoke. "Or cows! People die from cows too! More people are killed by cows then sharks. Which honestly is a little terrifying if you think about it, 'cause there are cows everywhere… All right so there are sharks everywhere too but they are in the ocean, you have to be in the ocean to get attacked by a shark and I mean if you are in the ocean or on a boat well then you have to expect sharks right? Or be a little aware that there could be sharks. But! With cows you could be minding your own business somewhere and then BAM" Victoria clapped her hands together helping with the sound. "Death by cow." She said with a matter of fact nod. "It's true."

Chuckling Sam had to bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing, that would probably only irritate Dean more but Victoria was funny and she did have a point… sorta. She had gotten off track a little but still made her point. Life was dangerous no matter what.

"But back to my original point." Victoria said getting back on track "Life is already dangerous. It's my life, my choice and I am choosing to stick with you two idiots and help." She told them with another firm nod but couldn't suppress the smile that spread across her lips.

"Now, where are we going?" She asked reaching down to pick her duffel bag back up and stepped past the brothers to the impala.

Sam had nearly laughed, one look over at Dean got him to hold it back real fast. Looking at his brother he shrugged in a 'what are we going to do' way. "You know that if she's not riding with us she'll just find a car and fallow us." He pointed out with another shrug.

Dean seemed to cave for now, letting out a irritated huff looking at his brother.

"You aren't staying." Dean huffed attention turning to the young woman make herself at home in his baby. Opening one of the back doors of the impala and shoving her duffel bag across the seat to the other side.

"This isn't permanent Victoria." He repeated.

The serious almost growly tone of Dean's didn't seem to faze the girl. She just nodded standing in front of the open door. "Right this isn't permanent. Got it." She gave an only slightly mocking nod, the smile on her face widening at the look on Dean's face.

"So where are we going?" She asked again brightly.


	2. Spiders in the shower

**Alrighty second dribble! I hope you like it. It was rather fun to write. So read, enjoy and give me a comment! Tell me what you thought.**

 **I am nearly positive this little dribble will have a part two. I'm already working on it so yeah, it'll have a part two.**

 **Again enjoy and tell me what you think.**

* * *

"I call first shower!" Victoria nearly yelled scrambling to grab her duffel bag and get out of the back of the impala at the same time. Trying to beat the guys to the door of the motel room. Seriously last time she went with them on 'camping trip'. She didn't really like camping in the first place, but being forced to camp while there was something in the woods that was trying to eat you? Yeah no thank you. Victoria was getting braver, becoming better hunter every day but dear lord there was some things she didn't think she'd ever get used too or not get freaked out by. In the woods with a wendigo was one of them.

"Why do you get to shower first?" Dean asked getting out rounding to the trunk to grab his own.

"Because I was the one that got dragged through the woods by a wendigo!" She huffed with a half glare while dragging her duffel back across the back seat until it fell to the ground with a light thud. Sighing she looked down at it, was it worth trying to pick up? Or could she leave it here? Just dig through it for clean clothes and her things and leave it here.. It would still be here later on wouldn't it? She was so sore, every muscle in her body was aching and protesting at even the tiniest of movement.

"You gonna pick that up?" Sam questioned his own bag snug over one shoulder.

"I don't know yet… You think it'd be here in the morning? I think it'd be here in the morning. It looks like it wants to stay here next to the impala…" She trailed off gaze lifting from the duffel bag to Sam. Who looked to amused for Victoria's liking. Hazel eyes moved from the face of the moose back to the duffel bag. "Yeah, it's staying there." She confirmed.

Rolling his eyes Sam bent down picking the bag up effortlessly. "Come on whiny, you can shower and then sleep." He said walking to the door of the room.

"Still don't see why she gets to shower first. I smell worse then her." Dean grumbled fallowing the two.

Nose crinkled Victoria looked over at the other annoyingly tall man. "I am seriously doubting you smell worse then me right now. I reeked before the wonderful drag through the woods…I smell worse now." She informed him. "Hence why I kept my window down the whole way here." She told him dryly.

"Besides, I'm the girl, and the girl gets to shower first. It's common manners."

Walking into the room fallowing Sam or honestly her bag that got set on one of the bed. She wasn't paying attention or cared to what the decor of the motel room was. When you've seen one motel room you've seem them all. Icky looking carpet where you couldn't tell if that color was the color it was supposed to be or from questionable stains. The ugly floral patter of the comforter and sheets where you didn't want to even begin to think of their history, pillows that had seen better days. Topped off with tacky or plain furniture and you had a motel room.

Unzipping the bag, Victoria started digging through it for clothes and gallon bags that held her shampoo, conditioner and everything else she'd need to shower. "Ah there you are." She muttered finding the two gallon bags with everything in them, she really should get a more proper container for everything… but a gallon bag was easy and cheap. Eh whatever she'd look into getting something better later, after she was clean.

Setting the bags on the bed beside the duffel bag, she continued her search for clothes. Finding a clean pair of underwear and some sleep shorts. "I really need to do laundry." She muttered to herself digging around until she found the shirt she had been looking for. One of Dean's shirts she had stolen. The young woman had already formed a habit of stealing clothes from the two brothers. She was wearing one of Dean's plain black tees right now, it was wonderfully baggy on her. Was soft from being warn down and smelled like Dean. Dean smelled so good, it was a mix of gun powder, whisky, car oil and leather. A combination that smelled amazing in Victoria's opinion.

Setting her clothes in a pile on the bed, she shoved the duffel farther onto the bed and sat down. "Ow.. owowowowowowow." She whined pulling one leg up to unlace her boots and take it off. "Are you sure I'm not dying?" She asked the guys "'Cause it feels like I am dying." She whined unlacing her boot and gave it a tug… nothing… nothing happened. "Deeaannn." She whined sounding pathetic. "My foots stuck." Was her whined explanation while holding out her still booted foot.

Sitting on the other bed tv remote already in hand Dean looked over and snorted at the pitiful pathetic site that was across from him.

"You are pathetic shorty."

"It won't come off." Victoria whined in reply giving her leg a little shake to show just how stuck the boot was on her foot.

Rolling his eyes Dean turned to face the woman, leaned forward and took her booted foot in his hands. With a quick firm tug the boot slid right off her socked foot. "There, it wasn't stuck ya whiner." He said, dropping the boot to the floor.

"Give me your other foot." He muttered already reaching for the other foot, unlacing the boot while glancing over at the tv, the boot slid off her other foot just as easily and dropped to the floor to be with it's mate. "There, feet are free." He muttered attention going back to the tv.

"My hero." Victoria teased with a smile, grabbing her things and rose to her feet with a groan.

"Stupid fucking wendigo." She grumbled stuffing across the room to the bathroom.

Closing the door behind her, Victoria let out a breath looking around the small bathroom. Yup looked like a motel bathroom, thankfully it wasn't disgusting. Everything just looked old and out dated. Shower curtain looked a little questionable but she'd try and not touch it unless necessary. Setting her small pile of clothes on the sink counter and dumping the bags in the sink Victoria sighed. Fingers going to the button of her dirty torn jeans and undid them. "Ow ow ow ow ow ow." She whined wiggling out of the jeans sucking in breaths and hisses as the fabric rubbed against all the new scratches and cuts on her legs.

Jeans fell to the floor in a pile, stepping out of them she looked down at her legs and sighed. Her poor legs, they looked all chewed up. scratches, cuts, a few patches where the skin had been rubbed off along with bruising and a few larger cuts. Well it looked like she wouldn't be shaving her legs for a little while.

Now came the fun part, getting her shirt and bra off. It would be a miracle if she could do this without asking for help. At this point she was not beyond asking one of the guys to help get her shirt and bra off. She was to tired and sore to be embarrassed about this. And it wasn't like either Winchester hadn't seen a bra or boobs before… They just hadn't seen her boobs. Bra yes, boobs no.

Sucking in a breath Victoria started pulling the shirt up and over her head whining the whole time while her muscles screamed in protest at the movement. Finally the dirty shirt fell to the floor and she sighed in relief while a half smile formed on her lips. Got the shirt off without asking for help, she was proud of herself for that. Victoria's back wasn't any better then what her legs looked like. Scratches and cuts littered her back, some of them were deep and would need to be cleaned out later on. Getting dragged through the woods by your leg was never fun. At one point her shirt had ridden up and it had been skin against the ground. Then when Victoria had tried rolling over to grab something, try and get free from the monster, she had just gotten her stomach and chest all chewed up, along with a mouth full of grass and dead leaves… possibly some bugs.

Back to the mirror, she craned her head around trying to look at her back while hissing in pain. "Awe man… shower is going to hurt." She muttered. Her back was pretty chewed up, she would have to ask one of the guys to put some neosporin on the cuts. The last thing she wanted was for a cut on her back to get infected. Giving up on trying to fully look at her back, she sighed reaching back to unclasp her bra and let it fall to the floor. Was not going to wear that until she had a chance to wash it, it smelled really bad.

Looking down at her stomach the woman's nose crinkled up some. The cuts and scratches on her stomach make it look like she had gotten attacked by a cat while in a bikini or something. Very sexy and flattering. "Nothing I can do about it." She muttered reaching over to turn the shower on and then wiggled out of her underwear.

Testing the water to find it nice and hot, Victoria smiled stepping into the shower, trying to touch the shower curtain as little as possible. Curtain closed, she hissed as the warm water sprayed against her back, while it burned and stung it also felt so good. Reaching up, she took the hair tie that had been holding back her rats nest of curls. Freeing the beast Victoria closed her eyes, head tilted back under the water. Hands rising to smooth back her hair and attempt to work through the knots. Elbow touching the curtain had her making face opening her eyes to take a step away from the curtain.

Thats when she saw them. The four wolf spiders that were all in the tub with her. Two trying to scramble up the side of the tub while the other two were trying to climb farther up the curtain to get to freedom.

Eyes widening, Victoria screamed. Scrambling to get out of the shower she kept on screaming, the scream turning into a higher pitched shriek when one of the spiders ran over her foot while she scrambled to get out of the shower. The young woman had nearly toppled out of the shower taking the curtain with her in her frantic hurry to get out of the tub. The shriek ended fallowed by high pitched screams to kill it over and over again.

Grabbing one of the towels, the woman wrapped it around herself, Had barely tucked the one end into the towel before she was bursting out of the bathroom and into Sam's chest. "Kill it! Kill it kill it kill it kill it!" She rambled, wet hair clinging to her face and neck, dripping down her back while Sam looked down at her in bewilderment, one large hand still on her bare shoulder that had stopped her from toppling over when she had ran into him.

"Their huge! Oh god they were in the shower with me! One ran over my foot!" She rambled on. "Oh god Dean, kill them!" She ordered voice still high pitched.

"Fucking hell… " Dean grumbled standing next to Sam, gun in one hand. "We thought something was wrong!" He scolded tone irritated already flicking the safety back on the gun and tucking it into his jeans.

"There is something wrong! There is fucking huge spiders in the tub! They were in the tub with me Dean!" Victoria shrieked ending with a shutter. "Oh god one of them ran over my foot." She whined in disgust holding the spider cootie covered foot away and gave it a shake, like that would solve the problem and get the cooties off.

"Damn woman." Dean grumbled brushing past the other two, stepping into the bathroom.

"Kill them! Kill them Dean!" Victoria ordered again ending with a shutter, nose crinkling looking over at the still running shower.

"I'm going! Jesus shorty chill out, it's just a few spiders." He snipped over his shoulder.

"We've talked about this before, you can't start screaming like someone is murdering you when it's nothing." He continued the lecture, while turning the water off and pulling open the curtain. "Seriously Shorty, you are turning into that whole boy who cried wolf story, it's just a-" He stopped mid lecture looking down at the spiders still crawling around the shower.

"Fuck those are big."

"See! See I told you! They are fucking huge! Now kill them! Kill them, kill them!" She ordered watching Dean, back to Sam now. One arm wrapped around herself under her breasts.

Rolling his eyes Sam looked over at his brother in amusement. "Scared of the spiders now too?" He teased laughing at the look his got. Needless to say, this sort of thing seemed to happen a lot. The time there had been a mouse in the bathroom with Victoria had been hilarious, the woman standing on top of the toilet screaming bloody murder while the poor little mouse tried to run for cover.

Sam found all of it rather amusing. Here was a woman who had openly chose to hunt with them, hunt down and kill some of the earths scariest monsters. Would look scared but would be there ready to face whatever monster it was this time. Yet would scream bloody murder over some spiders or a mouse. Yes, it was amusing to watch, leave it to Victoria.

Gaze moving from Dean in the bathroom muttering and cursing while he killed the spiders, to the wet woman wrapped in a towel in front of him. Eye's narrowing a little as he finally focused on how Victoria looked.

"What the hell happened?" Sam asked turning her around to look at her back, or what she could see of it, but it was still enough. The scratches, cuts and bruising scattered across her upper back. Sam was betting the bottom half was just as bad.

"Huh?"

Victoria question glancing over her shoulder trying to once again look at her back.

"Oh… I got dragged by that Wendigo." She said with a light shrug, giving up on trying to look at her back and just looked over at Sam.

"You were there Sam… I'm pretty sure you could hear me screaming and cursing several miles away."

"But why didn't you tell us it was this bad? How's the rest of your back look?" Sam asked concern in his voice, gaze flicking down to her legs noticing they looked all scratched up as well.

Shrugging Victoria shifted her weight, the arm under her breasts shifting a little. "We had more important things to worry about than me being a little banged up. Ya know… Like killing that wendigo and saving those teens."

"How bad is it?"

Dean questioned walking out of the bathroom to them, one eyebrow raised is question. He didn't wait for Victoria to turn around. Large hands went onto her shoulders turning her once again so her back was to him this time.

"Shit Shorty." He muttered looking at the scratches, fingers hooking under the towel a little trying to pull it down to see more of her bare back.

Squealing Victoria sidestepped out of his grip, her towel thankfully staying up. "Hey! I am in just a towel you know!"

"I can see that." Dean said a slight grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Sam rolling his eyes giving Dean a look before his attention when to the shorter woman.

"We just want to see how badly you are hurt, seriously Victoria you should have told us sooner that you were this badly hurt. You look like you lost a fight with several cats."

Waving it off Victoria looked at them. "Look it's no big deal, I'm fine. Let me finish my shower and get dressed some and then you can look at the rest on my back alright?" She hadn't told them because it hadn't been a big deal to her, they had more important things to worry about. She was used to putting her needs after others, besides it would have made her uncomfortable to tell them. Sure she had whined about feeling like she was dying and sore, but she wasn't going to whine in the middle of a hunt and try to get attention. It hadn't been important.

"You still should have told us." Dean said looking at her, arms coming to cross lightly over his chest. "We would have stopped sooner, if we had known."

"Yeah yeah, it's no big deal. I've been chewed up like this before. It's no big deal." She said waving off their comments, it was making her a little uncomfortable honestly.

"Are those huge spiders dead?"

The nod from Dean got her to smile. "Great, I'm going to finish my shower now. You two can get all mother hen on me when I'm done. Even thought fussing is really my job." She said walking back into the bathroom closing the door with her foot.

—

Walking out of the bathroom a half hour later Victoria yawned holding the damp towel to her chest. Only wearing her underwear and the cotton sleep shorts at the moment, wet tangled hair laying against her back, dripping down to be soaked in the waistband of her shorts. She was still all chewed up and looked tired but she was clean and didn't reek anymore. Feeling clean felt wonderful, was ready to curl up in one of the bed but first she needed some bandaids on her back and various other places.

The brothers seemed to have changed while she had showered. Neither one of them was big on actual sleep pants or sweatpants of any kind. Most of the time they either slept in their jeans like freaks or in their boxers, something Victoria hadn't given a crap about. Clean jeans and shirts was what they had changed into.

"Sam, could you comb my hair and maybe braid it?"

Victoria asked ending with a yawn, rubbing her right eye sleepily. "My arms are so sore right now, and I don't have the energy."

"Yeah, sure." Sam nodded rising from the crappy little table he was sitting at, laptop already open.

"Come sit down on the bed and I'll do your hair and look at your back."

Nodding Victoria sat down on the edge of the bed and frowned slightly, hang on it would be easier if she sat with her back to the edge of the bed. Turning around, so now her back was too them, she yawned again keeping the towel over her chest.

Looking from the tv over to Shorty, Dean cursed under his breath at the sight of her back. She really was all cut and scratched up, it had to hurt.

"Damn Shorty…"

Digging through hid duffel bag for the first aid kit he kept in there Dean frowned glancing over at Victoria.

"You should have told us, your back has to be hurting you."

Shrugging her shoulders, Victoria glanced over at the two of them. Dean getting the first aid kit while Sammy dragged a chair in front of the bed a comb already in hand.

"It hurts but it's not horrible." She said with another shrug.

Sitting down in front of Victoria, Sam began gently running the comb through her mane of wet tangled curls. Being as gentle as he could, trying not to let the teeth of the comb touch her back.

"Still should have told us you were the badly hurt during the hunt." Sam said working out the knots in her hair.

Rolling her eyes, Victoria scoffed. "It's not like I broke an arm or have a hole in my side, it's just some cuts and bruises." She grumbled.

Shaking his head with a sigh, Sam finished combing her hair. Beginning to braid it, the man easily put her wet hair into a french braid.

"Hair tie."

Taking the band off her wrist Victoria passed it back with minimal wincing from the moment. Damn she was sore. No matter how much she told and insisted she was fine. She was fucking sore.

"Move out of the way so I can get her back cleaned up." Dean said in a gruff tone, lightly kicking the chair Sam was sitting in. With a huff Sam rose to his feet and stepped out of the way. "You hungry Toria?"

"No, but I am really thirsty. Is there a vending machine anywhere in this motel?" She asked looking over at him only to suck in a hiss jumping. "Ow! Hey that burns!"

"Its iodine, it's supposed to." Dean said with a look. "Now hold still." He ordered a large calloused hand coming to rest on her bare shoulder lightly keeping her from squirming.

"I'll go see if I can find a vending machine, what do you want?" Sam asked grabbing his wallet and thumbing through it making sure he had the cash to pay for it.

"Water please." Victoria said shifting the towel over her chest and tried to crane her neck back to watch Dean.

With a nod Sam slipped out of the room, not that he thought either of them noticed. Victoria was wincing and squirming trying to watch Dean. While Dean had that annoyed over protective guilt ridden look on his face.

"God why'd you bring out the iodine? Couldn't you just put some neosporin on them and slap some bandaids on top of that?" She asked in a slight whine.

"Because I want to make sure they don't get infected. Cause knowing you, you'd just say you were fine and be a complete idiot about it until you ended up in the hospital because of the infection." He said a slight growl in his tone.

Rolling her eyes, the woman gave up on trying to watch Dean and looked down in her lap. "Tad dramatic don't you think? If it was that serious I would tell you guys." She pointed out ending with a yawn. Now that she was all clean, the lack of sleep during that hunt was catching up to her.

"No, you wouldn't. You didn't tell us about this, why would I believe that you'd tell me about that?"

"Because… Because I would tell you." She argued back weakly.

A snort was all Victoria got in response. Getting the young woman's nose to crinkle slightly in annoyance. What the hell was Dean's problem? It's not like he was the one that was sore, tired and covered in scratches. Why the hell was he giving er so much attitude and being all pissy?

Sighing, she rubbed her eyes with her free hand, she was to tired for his attitude right now. Yet it didn't stop her from asking.

"Why are you acting all pissy?"

Huffing Dean's gaze narrowed as he looked at the barely tanned scratched up back in front of him.

"I am not acting pissy." He huffed dabbing the iodine onto another scratch causing Victoria to suck is a hiss and squirm on the bed in discomfort.

"Yes you are. You are either angry with me or the freakin world again." She said turing her head to look over her shoulder at him "And that hurts." She snipped.

"It's supposed too."

Was Dean's short gruff answer.

Gritting her teeth Victoria refrained from screaming in frustration like she wanted to. That and god screaming would take a lot of energy and she didn't have much energy to spare right now.

"Would you just tell me why you are mad at me?" She asked in a sigh. To tired to play this game with Dean right now. She just wanted to go to bed.

They were both silent for a moment, the only noise coming from outside the motel room, or Victoria sucking in hisses and whining lowly from the sting of the iodine on her scratches.

The silence made her a little anxious, she never liked the silence, would make her ears ring and it made all the voices inside of her head that much louder. She just didn't handle the silence well, she couldn't even sleep when it was so quiet, had always needed music or a fan on for some noise. And this tension filled silence was making her more anxious. Chewing on her bottom lip and squirming around a little where she sat.

"Would you please tell me why you are made at me? I'm tired and sore and you being annoyed and not talking to me is not helping my anxiety at all. I'm starting to freak out a little that you are beginning to resent me or something.. and I.. I just can't handle this right now, so could you please tell me why you are angry with me so I can fix it." Her tone was close to pleading at this point. She really couldn't take this, not right now when she was so tired and couldn't tell all her insecurities to fuck off and shut the hell up as quickly. It was so much worse when she was tired, she'd work herself into having a melt down and Victoria really didn't want to have a melt down in front of Dean.

Sighing heavily, Dean paused what he was doing, green eyes looking at her bare back.

"Why didn't you really tell us Shorty?" He asked.

Shrugging her shoulders weakly Victoria looked down at her bare legs, picking lightly at a scratch that was scabbing over.

"I don't know…" She spoke softly tone sounding unsure and tired. "I… Didn't think it was worth you guys getting worked up over. We had bigger things to worry about, and those teen's lives were more important." She said with another weak shrug of her shoulders. She had been telling the truth before, it hadn't seemed important and they had bigger things to worry about. There was more too it then that yes, but not even Victoria really understood why she hadn't told them.

"Don't you ever think that." Dean nearly growled looking at the woman's back. "Don't you ever think that your life isn't important. You hear me? Your life is just as important as the people we save." Dean growled, angry that she'd even think that.

"Sam and I would be lost without you, if you get hurt. You need to tell us." He said tone softening a little.

Nodding Victoria stopped picking at the scratch as a small bead of blood formed.

"I will." She muttered.

Thankfully Sam showed up before Dean could keep going pressing for answers. Ending the conversation for now.

Sighing softly in relief and trying to get a grip on her emotions, Victoria looked over at the tall man with a half smile.

"Got your water Toria." He said passing it over to her.

"Thanks Sammy." She said taking the water and twisting off the cap, unable to stop the soft giggle at the roll of the eyes Sam gave her.

Taking a long drink, she sighed lowering the bottle from her lips. "You done yet Dean?" She asked in a slight whine.

"I would be if you'd hold still." He grumbled continuing to dab iodine on the scratches and cuts.

Groaning Victoria pouted rubbing her eyes with her free hand. "I just want to sleep." She whined shoulders slumping a little even at Dean's protest, she didn't care.

"Almost done." He grumbled putting the last bandaid on one of the cuts, they'd have to get more bandaids after this.

"There done, will you be able to put on a shirt or whatever by yourself?" He asked, eyebrow raised in question.

"Should be able too, if I can't I'll ask Sammy for help." She said crawling off the bed wincing and yawning.

"Hey why Sam!"

"Cause Sam is a gentlemen." Victoria said with a nod ending in a yawn. "And if he saw my boobs he wouldn't start drooling and get that 'ooo boobies' look on his face." She added shuffling to the bathroom, closing it as Sam chuckled and Dean huffed muttering something about boobs maybe?

Dropping the towel while reaching for the t-shirt material bra that was still sitting on the edge of the sink, Victoria looked at it for a moment before putting it on with a little wincing and hissing. Being 'blessed' with larger breasts, sports bras were mostly out of the question. Sure she could wear one, but unless she wanted her boobs falling out, she required more then one and they always felt like they were suffocating and yeah, she was fine sleeping in a normal bra.

Grabbing Dean's tee shirt she pulled it over her head with a low groan and sighed pulling her braid out from under the shirt.

Opening the door, she shuffled out of the bathroom yawning. "I'm so sore." She whined out walking straight to the nearest bed.

"I'm sure you'll feel better after some sleep." Sam said already back to sitting at the table laptop open once more.

"Uh huh." She muttered already crawling under the blankets and stretched out with a low groan.

Face pressed into the pillow, the woman sighed heavily, eyes slipping closed and she was out like a light.


End file.
